Command
Command (コマンド Komando) is a high risk type of melee Caster Magic. Description Command is a unique type of Caster Magic developed by a unnamed teacher, and then taught to Kayden. The concept around the magic is to input commands into the specified target's brain. In order to utilize Command, the wielder must be in contact with the target. The use of Command depends on the user, as the magic's power level is determined by the amount of concentration and maturity the wielder has. It is speculated that the developer of the magic has attempted to teach multiple students Command, but failed. Generally, the magic takes up a considerable amount of Eternano, depending on what type of spell the wielder casts. The more offensive, the more it takes. However, the user cannot Command the order of Death into the brain without killing themselves. This is because the command of Death will use up all of the user's eterano, thus killing them. This rule was enforced during the magic's development to prevent mass murder. Also, the user cannot command the brain to make fake memories, however, it can command the brain to twist certain memories, as long as the caster has a clear image of what truly happened, and not just a blurry, inconclusive image. If, the user does not have a clear image, the spell will rebound on the user. Spells *'Command: Pain' (コマンド: 痛み: Komando: Itami): Kayden places both of his hands on his target's shoulders, and sends the command of pain through the target's nerves. The target can feel a range of pain, based on Kayden's intentions. However it is noted that the lightest "setting" of pain that Kayden can command is equivalent to a second degree burn.It noted that this spell is more effective if the contact point is near or right on top of nerves. Just as the farther away the contact point is from a nerve, the less effective it is. And if the contact point is the hair, the target will not feel any pain, and the spell will rebound onto him. *'Command: Memory Twist' (コマンド: メモリツイスト Komando: Memoritsuisuto): Kayden places his hands on his target's head, and twists a memory of something into horror. However, in order to achieve this spell, he must know what memory he is trying to twist. He must have a clear image of it, or else the spell will rebound on him. Once he has a clear image of the memory, he sends a twisted, horrifying version of it though to the brain of his target, and making it seem like reality to them. This spell can also be used as a defensive spell, by using the memory of himself, and making his target think he is a friend or comrade. It is noted that he has done this on several occasions, and has found out it can be blocked, if the target's willpower is strong enough. *'Command: Insanity' (コマンド: 狂気 Komando: Kyōki): Kayden places two fingers on his target's neck, and "sends" insanity to his target's brain. This spell has a high risk of contradicting the reason why he sent insanity into his target's mind. As it can also make his target have a sudden blood lust, and not give up on trying to kill him, or, it can make them suffer from horrifying hallucinations, and distract them from battle. Kayden doesn't use the spell often because of that risk. The few times he actually uses it, %75 of the time, it contradicted him, and was almost killed by his target. *'Command: Delete' (コマンド:削除 Komando: Sakujo): This is the only short-ranged spell, and can often miss. Kayden gets into a fighting stance, and holds his hands out. The use of this spell is to "delete" a oncoming attack. However, he must know what spell is coming his way, or else he could risk deleting certain oncoming attacks from himself. Since virtually nobody has ever seen this spell, it is speculated that it doesn't exist, and that Kayden only said it does to scare off opponents. However the most notable time he has used this was with a fight against Kayden Lawin, his Edolas counterpart. After consuming X-Balls, he was able to use his magic freely, and deleted the lacrima powered attacks that were coming his way.